In recent years, a recording medium very light in weight, like a micro cassette tape etc., is on the market, and by this medium, natural phenomena are observed and are recorded automatically. A major problem in observing natural phenomena and recording them automatically is that the recording medium could not be carried automatically from a place where the phenomena are recorded, and as a result, important recording media are damaged or burned.